


The First Lesson

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Chan, Draco is 17, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Voyeurism, light humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Draco needs to learn a lesson. Severus is only too happy to provide it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer of Severus comment fest on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://severus-snape.livejournal.com/62636.html)

He needn’t have called in a favour to persuade me to mentor the boy. He has grown into quite the lovely creature. Our arrangement will certainly be no hardship—not that I would ever let on as much.

"Come now, Draco, it is already agreed. It is in your best interests."

Draco's throat bobs as he swallows nervously, his eyes darting to the corner of the room. I step forward sharply, grabbing his chin firmly between my thumb and forefinger.

"You will look at me and only me," I growl and his breathing deepens. “Will you obey?”

He makes a choked, scared sound and my hand slips down to his throat, just a light pressure. I step forward, forcing him to lean back, so that I can loom over him. It is a minor inconvenience that he has grown so tall.

" _Will you obey,_ Draco?" I hiss at him.

"Yes!" he chokes out, "Yes, Sir! Please..." He closes his eyes, the last of his defences falling away, even as the reluctance remains. "Help me, Sir. Teach me..."

I grace him with a small, satisfied smile as I let my hand at his throat trail across his collarbone before dipping down to the first button of his robes.

I think his jaw trembles for a moment, but I am not certain. I take a step back, folding my arms as I survey him.

"Off."

He takes a deep breath, exhaling slowly before starting to unfasten his robe. It is measured—neither eager or reluctant. Gaping open at the front, he rolls his shoulders back to shrug off the garment but catches it at his elbows, looking at me uncertainly. I nod and he lets the robe drop to the floor, pooling behind him. He shifts, clearly wanting to clasp his hands in front of himself but thinking better of it. Draco stands before me in just his emerald green boxer shorts, black socks and shoes, arms hanging awkwardly at his sides.

“Feet.”

He flushes and hurriedly starts to pull off his shoes and socks. It quite suits him. As he lifts a knee to wrestle a sock over his heel, I catch a glimpse of his prick down the leg hole of his boxer shorts. I find it fascinating that the rosy head is starting to peek out from his foreskin. The boy must be half hard. It is very unexpected, but it will certainly make this endeavor more enjoyable.

“Kneel.”

He hesitates. His gaze starts to wander. He tries to correct himself, hurriedly looking at the ground, but it is not good enough. I step forward, hardly drawing my arm back before striking him sharply across the face.

He gasps all the same, head whipping away from the corner chair, hand coming up to caress his reddened cheek.

“The Dark Lord is not in the habit of providing second chances,” I tell him in a raised voice. “Fortunately for you, I draw the line at thirds.” I soften my tone, gently bringing my hand up to cup his stricken cheek. “You must learn to obey, Draco. Immediately, exactly and unwaveringly. You do understand that, don’t you?”

He meets my gaze, a new determination in his eyes. “Yes, Sir.”

I drop my hand, but I do not move away.

“Kneel.”

Before I have finished drawing out the final syllable, he has dropped to the floor. His fingers tremble slightly as they rest upon his thighs.

I pace around him slowly, my boots clicking across the polished wooden floor. I take in his posture—slumped, defeated, yet not quite pliant. He is pale all over, apart from a yellowing bruise stretching around his ribs. He has become remarkably skinny since spending some time at the Manor. The atmosphere around the Dark Lord, his lackeys and his henchmen does not exactly encourage one’s appetite. His shoulder blades and vertebrae stand out clearly. There are scars, too. Mostly old ones, although not all.

He keeps his eyes to the ground as I complete my lap. I stand uncomfortably close, so that he would have to straighten his back and crane his neck to look at me.

“I think it is time I find out exactly how proficient you are with regards to pleasing a master.”

His mouth opens, letting out a shaky breath, but he doesn’t speak. He closes his eyes, clenches his jaw and stays still for me. Beautiful.

“Lucius, I have no preference over whether you leave or stay, but I would rather you did not interrupt proceedings with your exit.”

I hear him rise from the chair behind me, his cane tapping against the floor as he makes his way past us, toward the door.

“I have every faith in your methods, Severus. He knows this is his last opportunity to redeem himself.” With a curt nod, he leaves.

He leaves me alone with his son. The son he has requested that I sully, in the name of self-preservation. On the floor at my feet, almost nude, he is as still as a loaded bow.

“Are you ready and willing to please your master, pet?”

A satisfying flush tints his prominent cheekbones and he bites his lower lip as he nervously eyes the placket of my trousers. No doubt he can see the outline of my erection beginning to strain against the fabric.

“I want to please you, Master.” His voice is low, steady, despite his hands trembling slightly as he tentatively raises them towards my flies. He looks up cautiously through his lashes. The title sends a thrill through me that I do not expect. I feel a sudden and violent need to mark this boy—to make him my own, _claim_ him.

But there is time for that, yet. Patience. The boy is green, inexperienced. I shall break him in at a leisurely pace, and give him great pleasure whilst doing so. Then, he will truly be mine. To do with as I please.

I nod and he begins.


End file.
